Morihito Arihara/Image Gallery
Official Art= Mori 2015 profile.png|2015 setting profile Arihara Morihito.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Mori twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Alive harajuku fest file.jpg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku (ALIVE bonus file) Morihito profile 2017.png|2016/17 casual profile Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Mori stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile ALP cover.jpg|A.L.P ALIVE PARTY 2017 SUMMER DVD cover Soara visual 2017.jpg|SOARA 2018/19 setting Mori 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Soara guild.jpeg|SOARA 2018 AGF setting profile Machine soara 2.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Soara 2019 visual.jpg|SOARA 2019 setting Soara 2019.jpg|2019 setting profile Mori 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura mori.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Soara pieno 1.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Soara pieno all.jpeg|SOARA 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Side s 1 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.1 Side s 2 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.2 Side s 3 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.3 Side s 4 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.4 Sotsugyou cropped.png|Sotsugyou - Tabidatsu Kimi ni - SOARA Kachofugetsu Hana.jpg|AI NO HANA SOARA Kachofugetsu Tori.jpg|LAPIS BLUE Natsu no hikari cropped.png|Natsu no Hikari Soyokaze cropped.png|Soyokaze no Uta Mikazuki cropped.png|Mikazuki Fantasy SOARA Wonder Wand.jpg|Wonder Wand Alive x 2 cropped.png|X Lied Vol.2 MORIHITO X KENSUKE Natsu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Natsu Zenkoku-ban Aliel cropped.png|エリアル -ALIEL- Ano hi cover.jpeg|Ano Hi、Bokura wa SOARA rs vol 1 cover cropped.png|vol.1 Sora & Morihito Soara rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 SOARA Soara rs drcd cover cropped.png|RE:START no Sono Saki e Soara rs vol 4 cover cropped.png|vol.4 Morihito & Soshi Starry sky crop cover.jpg|Natsu no Hoshizora no Monogatari　-Starry sky collection- Soara rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 SOARA Soara club cover crop.png|CLUB♣ Alive movie song cover.jpg|ALIVE THE MOVIE SONG COLLECTION　－Sā、Ongaku o Hajimeyou！－ Ivesta kagura cd cover.png|TSUKIHANA KAGURA Seiran no sora cover.jpg|Seiran no Sora |-| Anime= Mori anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Morihito anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster Tsukipro visual otome style.png|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION website illustration ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni SOARA Teaser art.jpg|SOARA promo poster Mori Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon SOARA sports day.jpg|SOARA representing team red at the sports day Episode 6 end card.jpg|Episode 6 end card Nozomu's signature.jpg|Soshi, Sora and Mori discussing Nozomu's signature SOARA 2.jpg|Mori out shopping with the rest of SOARA 12 OP 4.jpg|ALIVE recapping the events leading up to the concert Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card Proani vol 3 soara cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 3 cover (SOARA ver.) Vol 7 alive cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 7 cover (ALIVE ver.) |-| Manga= Manga countdown mori.png|Mori countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Friend manga cover.jpg|Friend color cover page Friend pv 5.jpeg|Friend preview page Friend pv 2.jpeg|Friend preview page Friend pv 4.jpeg|Friend preview page Friend pv 3.jpeg|Friend preview page Start line manga cover.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty color cover page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 3.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Mirai e pv 1.jpeg|Mirai e no Okurimono preview page Hidamari ni saku pv.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku preview page Proani manga vol 2 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover Proani manga vol 2 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Movie= Let it be website visual.jpg|LET IT BE visual Let it be movie poster.jpg|LET IT BE poster Let it be tohiro cover.jpeg|LET IT BE poster (Tohiro ver.) Let it be profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles Let it be tohiro profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles (Tohiro ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 4 mori.png|S.Q.S Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- profile Ivesta ep 2 mori.png|IVESTA Episode 2 TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Ao to Midori no Monogatari～ profile Ivesta kagura visual.png|Episode 2 poster |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Mori on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen SOARA TsukiPara.png|SOARA TSUKIPARA profile Tutorial 12.PNG|Mori in the SOARA tutorial gasha Aoi sora mori.png|Aoi Sora card Tobidase mori.png|Tobidase！Seishun card Odayakana mori.png|Odayakana Kūki card Summer mori.jpg|Summer Memories card (unidolized ver.) Idolized summer mori.png|Summer Memories card (idolized ver.) Aliel mori.png|エリアル -ALIEL- card (unidolized ver.) Idolized aliel mori.png|エリアル -ALIEL- card (idolized ver.) Agf mori.png|Formal Coordi card Fantasy mori.png|ALIVE FANTASY card Wanderful mori.png|Wanderful Smile card Vday mori.png|Chocolate Magic card (unidolized ver.) Idolized vday mori.png|Chocolate Magic card (idolized ver.) Mori bday card.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card 1st anni sora base.jpg|1st Anniversary☆ card (Sora card; unidolized ver.) Soara kacho banner.PNG|Mori on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SOARA ver. gasha Mori kacho base.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (unidolized ver.) Mori kacho idolized.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Carnival mori.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (unidolized ver.) Fantasia ren reward.png|SP:TSUKINO F. card (Ren card) Fantasia mori.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card World festa mori.png|World Festa card Origin mori.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin mori awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Omiseyasan event banner.png|Mori on the banner of the Irasshaimase！ALIVE no Omise e♪ event Omiseyasan mori.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card (unidolized ver.) Omiseyasan mori idolized.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card (idolized ver.) New years mori.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Chocolatier mori.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card Chibiko alive gacha.png|Mori on the banner of the ALIVE Youchien gasha Youchien mori.png|ALIVE Youchien card (unidolized ver.) Youchien mori idolized.png|ALIVE Youchien card (idolized ver.) Empire mori.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire mori idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) April bday banner.png|Mori on the banner of the APRIL HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday mori.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Bday mori idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni mori.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni mori idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Starry mori.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry mori idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Anihallo mori.png|Animal Halloween card Fairy mori.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy mori idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Morihito Arihara Category:Image Gallery